


Sharing

by GlynnisIsta8



Series: Shelter [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fugitives, Protective Steve, Slow Burn, Steve Needs a Hug, The Sokovia Accords suck, This is Part 2 of the Shelter Series, between cacw and iw, sleep cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: Part 2 of Shelter- While living as fugitives from the Sokovia Accords, Darcy Lewis (and Jane Foster) run into Steve Rogers (and Sam Wilson & Natasha Romanoff) from time to time as they all seek shelter/safe houses.





	Sharing

“I miss eating out in good places, not fancy… just good.  Ya know?” Darcy’s tummy rumbled as she lamented her answer to ‘ _things I miss because the Accords SUCK and we’re on the run now_.’

Steve nodded stiffly. “I know.” He leaned back against the wall, a large shadow in the dark of the abandoned lab. He glanced at Darcy often, when he thought she wouldn’t notice.

“I  **know**  I should just be glad to be free, but I miss twinkly lights and coffee runs- luxuries that draw too much attention in our silly, criminal life.” She paused when Steve grunted in a way she didn’t understand. “And, don’t even get me started on chocolate!”  She picked at the seam of her jeans, conscious of her nervous babbling. “Sorry if I annoy you. Thanks for humoring me.  You have more important stuff to do than guard me while the others look for shelter.”

Feeling off-balance, Darcy continued to chatter.  Convincing Steve Rogers to play ’20 Questions’ proved easier than ‘Truth or Dare’.   Darcy suspected once into it he was the kind NEVER to refuse a dare, so that was a disappointment. On the other hand, he’d been so severe and stoic since helping her and Jane escape their latest ‘hide-and-seek’ game with zealous United Nations JSOC forces that she was grateful for every stilted word he uttered.

And seeing him fight had proved unexpectedly exciting. She tried not to think about that. Failed. But, she did try.

“I’m fine,” Steve shook his head, and then cocked it.  “They’re back, at least Sam…”

They both brushed dirt off their pants as they stood. Darcy shifted to allow her twisted ankle relief. “Ow.” She didn’t see the step Steve took towards her or the way he forced himself to stop.

Sam Wilson breezed in, “Good news!  Isabel, the diner lady, remembers you guys.  She’s letting us stay in her son’s cabin for a few days. He’s away for work.” His eyes twinkled. “She gave us doggie bags, so hurry it up.” Sam gestured to Darcy.  “Steve!  Don’t be rude.  Help the lady.”

Steve stood impossibly straighter.  “May I?”

Darcy nodded, mouth too dry to allow her speech all of a sudden.

There was something in Steve Rogers’ expression as he lifted Darcy into his arms. And his arms! It was worth the throbbing in her ankle.  Since it was evening, Darcy didn’t think Steve could see the pink of her cheeks as he bridal-carried her at speed out of Puente Antiguo to the van waiting a mile away. “You r…run really fast!” Her voice bobbled with his pace. She stared up at the star-bright New Mexico night sky and inhaled the once-familiar air.

“Okay?”  He wasn’t at all out of breath.

Darcy huffed a laugh. “Fine.  You’re the one with room to complain, hauling me.”  

He shrugged, “you’re feather light.”

“Flatterer!”  Darcy rolled her eyes, “Liar, too.”

“I’m always…  _almost…_ always honest.  ” He kept his voice low, “I’d never lie to you, Darcy.”  He set her down by the van before she could reply.  Minutes later, a grumbling Sam arrived.

Pensive, Darcy watched Steve as Natasha drove them to the cabin.  Sam and Natasha went in first to check things out.  Then, the others joined them. Darcy insisted on hobbling in on her own.  Steve’s expression held mingled disappointment and admiration.

“Cute place!” Jane cooed. “Much nicer than the last time we ran into you guys.”  She fidgeted with the piece of equipment in her hand, pleased to have it and eager to get to work.

Natasha finished her walk through.  “Two bedrooms and the large sofa.  Luxurious in comparison to that shack in Appalachia!”

Steve sat on the oversized sofa and ran a hand over the Indian blanket.  “Dibs on this.”

Darcy sat at one end of the sofa and propped up her sore ankle.  Steve handed her throw pillows so she could make herself comfortable.

Sam opened a bedroom door and bounced on the bed, grinning in invitation to Natasha.

They all jumped as lightning struck nearby with a simultaneous crack of thunder.  Darcy’s and Jane’s eyes met.  Jane pulled an energy meter from her pocket and smiled with nervous excitement.  “Thor.” She furtively munched a breath mint and handed her satchel and new equipment to Darcy.

Darcy wrapped the new item with care and stored it in Jane’s bag under the coffee table.  “Not gonna lose or break this after nearly getting arrested over it.”  She then pulled out her Taser for recharge, plugged it in, and muttered to herself, “jack-booted thug-READY.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed.

The Avengers jumped to attention as the door was nearly flung off its hinges. Darcy yawned and waved at the god, smiling welcome. Thor beamed at his friends as he entered and pulled Jane into his arms for a long, deep kiss.  The passionate couple continued to kiss as they moved into the second bedroom.

The door slammed behind them.

Darcy groaned, “does the TV work?  It’s about to get loud.  Trust me. This on-again, off-again thing they have going is…” She waved a hand vaguely. “Good thing the sofa’s big.  Sorry. Your dibs are cancelled and you have to share. I may try to cuddle you in my sleep, but I don’t snore.”

Steve cut eyes at Darcy and frowned as he turned on the television.  Under the beard, his cheeks pinked as Natasha gave him a pointed look, snagged some food, and left to join Sam.

Awkward silence reigned in the main room for a short time.  

Soon, Steve turned up the television volume.  He glanced at Darcy and stood, going to the kitchenette to make an ice pack for her ankle. While there, he got them both water and bags of Isabel’s delicious diner food. He found Ibuprofen.  Darcy took the medicine and shifted closer to reach the food and drink.  Steve helped her situate her ankle.  

They searched for a program or movie worth watching. Darcy squealed as she found a black and white show and heard harpsichord music and familiar finger snaps.  “That! Oh, yeah.  That’s the good stuff.”  She was pleased to see a slight grin from Steve and even happier moments later when he laughed softly at ‘The Addams Family’ episode playing. Steve Rogers needed to laugh more, she thought.  Once done eating, she yawned again and thanked Steve for cleaning up.

When he pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and handed it to her, she draped it over her legs and snuggled down to watch the next episode in the marathon.  She thought she felt Steve’s gaze on her sometimes, but wasn’t sure. Darcy flicked an end of the blanket so it covered his legs, too. He looked down at the blanket, but didn’t say anything about it.

Finally, Steve broke his silence.  “Were you stealing scientific equipment for Dr. Foster’s research? Is that why you almost got caught?”

Wrinkling her nose, Darcy corrected, “ _stealing_  isn’t the right word. We leave money to pay.  It’s just that our’ VIP Customer’ status has been revoked  **everywhere**  and Jane gets Universe-saving ideas, regardless.” She frowned and threw a dark look his way. “I’m not a thief.”

Steve shifted closer, shaking his head urgently.  “Sorry. I didn’t mean… I’m concerned that you had such a close call.”

“Oh, come on! The Raft  **can’t** be as bad as they say.”  Darcy tried for bravado, and was irritated when her voice shook a tiny bit and revealed her fear.

Steve blurted, “it’s worse.”

Darcy swallowed hard. “Good to know.”  She blinked back sudden tears.

“Darcy?” Steve moved closer. “I didn’t mean to make you… I’m sorry!”

She shook her head and gave an irritated shrug.  “I’m okay. It’s nice of you to be concerned.”

He nodded and stayed silent until after she chuckled at something on the television again. “Here.” He unbuttoned a pouch on his belt, reached inside, and handed her a flip phone.

“The 1990’s are calling?” Darcy’s lips twitched with mirth.

Steve’s lop-sided grin encouraged her to relax. His shoulders seemed to settle, too.  “Burner phone.  No tracking.”

Darcy opened the phone. There was one contact listed. “Steve Rogers.”

“Ma’am?”  His reply was somewhat muffled as he removed the top part of his tactical suit.

She shot him an amused look. “Did you really ‘ma’am’ me, ‘just-Steve’? I’m changing this to read ‘Sassy Pants.’”

“Let me know if you need help dealing with such outdated tech.  It’s an area of expertise for me.”  His tone was bone dry. He hung the suit top on the back of a chair. He removed his boots and left them under the chair

Darcy shook with silent laughter as she edited his contact name.  “I can manage. Thanks, Sassy.”  

He tensed again. “Don’t get caught, please.  But, if you do?  I’ll get you out, whether you’re able to call or not. Just… quicker if you let me know.”

Her heart pounded faster as she saw firm set of his jaw. “You’re not gonna lecture me more about our quasi-legal ‘shopping’ habits?” Darcy raised a brow.  

Steve took a breath and turned to her, expression wry.  “Would it do any good?”

She shook her head slowly. “Sorry. Not Sorry.” She gave him a small smile. “Thanks.”

He nodded turned his gaze back to the television.  “I like this show. Hadn’t seen it before.  Thanks for sharing it.”

Darcy moved close enough to nudge Steve’s shoulder.  “Any time.”

The pale light of the television screen illuminated Steve’s smile.  Darcy peeked at him from time to time, when she thought he wouldn’t see.

They both relaxed more and more as they enjoyed sitting close together.  Their knees bumped, their thighs touched warmly, and every now and then they bumped arms or hands. They both found that they were very okay with that.

Neither of them had any interest in moving further apart.

—

It was warmer than Darcy had expected as dawn broke through the cabin windows.

She sighed as soft hair tickled her cheek.  Her eyes flew open as she realized that she was laying down and hugging Steve Rogers close against her, his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. He looked completely relaxed and let out a contented hum, still deep in sleep.  She carded her fingers through his soft hair and savored holding him.

It was nice. He was warm and so solid. It felt wonderful. She wished she could hold him forever.

That thought brought her up short.  

‘ _Oh, shit_!’ She had FEELINGS. This was not just a twinge. It was more. Was she setting herself up for disappointment?  Steve was friendly to her, but not seductive.  Was that a good thing or a bad thing? Was his interest platonic, or something else? Was she being stupid?

His voice as he woke was deeper, way too sexy.  “Good mornin’. You’re thinking too loud.”

Panic mechanisms woke. “You can’t hear my thoughts, can you?  Did your serum give you telepathy?  If so, why haven’t you used it for evil purposes and set up a bazillion dollar lair by now?”  Darcy hoped he would attribute the breathy sound of her voice to the fact that he was half lying on her lungs.

And she was more than a little worried that he really could read her mind.  If he didn’t have FEELINGS in return, it would be super awkward. Because now that Darcy was fully awake, she felt the muscles pressed against her. Many muscles. Glorious muscles. The nice man who needed all the hugs was sexy.

She not only had FEELINGS. Darcy was getting IDEAS. She really wanted to kiss him. She wanted Steve.

Steve’s breath tickled her neck as he lifted his head and looked at her.  “Do I owe you another apology?”

“For what?”  Darcy’s voice shook.

She felt it as he swallowed hard and whispered, “for staying with you here instead of on the floor. For holding onto your hand in my sleep last time.  For liking to be close to you.”

Darcy realized then that she’d probably fallen asleep first.  Steve had chosen to stay close and share the sofa.  Whatever it was between them, she shouldn’t be scared. She tightened her hold on him and indulged in caressing his arm.

“No apology.”  She smiled brightly at Steve.

His lips ghosted against the sensitive skin of her throat, making her melt and rocking her to her core. “Darcy…”

His phone buzzed on the coffee table.  And again.

Apology in his eyes, Steve reached for the phone.  “Rogers.” He let out a long breath.  “On my way.”  He sat up and pulled Darcy to a sitting position with him.  He hugged her close and then released her abruptly.

The bedroom door opened and Sam and Natasha came out, dressing.  Steve jumped up and headed to the bathroom. A minute later, he came out with his tactical suit top back in place.  He sat to put his boots on.

“Should we see if Thor could join us?”  Sam was all business.

Steve shook his head as he drank a glass of water.  “No time.”

Natasha brought a new ice pack from the kitchen and handed Darcy some Ibuprofen.  “Rest up and take care.”  She sounded apologetic.  “We need to take the van to get back to our jet.”

Darcy shrugged.  “We’ll hitch a ride out with Thor tomorrow or the next day.  No biggie.” She propped her ankle up again and took the pain killer.  She managed a wobbly smile as her eyes met Steve’s.

Sam clapped Steve on the shoulder.

Steve cleared his throat.

Darcy nibbled her lip. “See ya around.”

“Take care.”  With one last nod, Steve opened the cabin door and led his companions out.

_fin_


End file.
